


Love Breeds Strange Behavior

by GaHoolian2 (GaHoolianGirl)



Series: Ferdinand and Hubert are dorks and in love [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First smut in two years baby, Guess what the turns have tabled it's Hubert giving the bj, Hand Jobs, I tried to have consent like everywhere bc I still have that beef with some fics, It's your standard fair in terms of sexual acts performed, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Post Crimson Flower but theres only like one likes thats kind of a spoiler but it's vague, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolian2
Summary: Hubert was a man who was married twice, once to his job and then to Ferdinand. Who took precedence was dependent on any given day, and Ferdinand had thought today was one such occasion, but was surprised to discover a letter beside his head when he awoke in their bed this morning. It was in Hubert’s plain, straightforward, but impeccably legible handwriting.Ferdinand von Aegir Vestra,At the moment the sun sets, come to my office. Wear as little as is publicly acceptable.Hubert von Vestra AegirFerdinand wished that more of the hot blood rushing through his body was heading towards his cheeks.





	Love Breeds Strange Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yeah so almost immediately after I published that last fic I started on this one, when the inspo hits you're just along for the ride, hope you guys enjoy, hopefully I'm not too rusty

Hubert was a man who was married twice, once to his job and then to Ferdinand. Who took precedence was dependent on any given day, and Ferdinand had thought today was one such occasion where it was work over play, but was surprised to discover a letter beside his head when he awoke in their bed this morning. It was in Hubert’s plain, straightforward, but impeccably legible handwriting,

_ Ferdinand von Aegir Vestra, _

_ At the moment the sun sets, come to my office. Wear as little as is publicly acceptable. _

_ Hubert von Vestra Aegir _

Ferdinand wished that more of the hot blood rushing through his body was heading towards his cheeks.

* * *

Just as instructed, Ferdinand wore as little as he could bring himself to wear without shame. His white undershirt, brown riding pants, and his favorite (easily removable) leather riding boots. He hoped that the various people wandering around the castle assumed he was out for a late night ride... releasing as much nervous tension as he could through a deep sigh, and knocked firmly on Hubert’s door. He swallowed thickly at the beckoning “Come in,” he received, pushing the large wooden door open slowly, like he hoped to be as silent as possible.

“Hubert...” he began, the ensuing sentence dying in his throat. Hubert rested his hip against his desk, loosely holding a paper which he skimmed casually. He only wore his undershirt (cravat included), black, much-tighter-than-one-would-assume-or-maybe-Ferdinand’s-imagination-was-anticipating-what-he-knew-was-under-there pants, and his own boots, which were a much softer velvet, made for a mage who stayed behind the front lines, yet remained so toned and strong and Ferdinand’s mind maybe should cease it’s jabbering.

“I, uhm, got the note you left for me this morning. Of course I did, it was left on my pillow, I saw it as intended! If you meant it for this morning at all-”

“Ferdinand?”

“Yes!” the undeniable squeak in his voice brought him great shame, but the amused smile it put on his husband’s face was enough to make it worth it. 

Putting down the paper, which upon closer inspection had very little writing on it, Hubert walked over with a confident step, compelling Ferdinand to step backwards so they wouldn’t meet. He was far, far from afraid of the man like so many others were, but something about his husband’s movements bid him move away. They kept up their dance of distance until Ferdinand’s back hit the door with a thud that made him jump, only for it to happen again when Hubert’s hand slammed beside his head. Not a word was exchanged between them, until Hubert’s hand slowly reached down to turn the key in the door, clicking the lock in place, and Ferdinand released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Are you we here to do what I had assumed, or had I let my own arousal think in place of my mind?”

The laugh that came out of Hubert's throat would have been sinfully alluring, if there was anyone left to sin against.

“I simply find your cowering adorable, love.”

“Do you hope to bed me or intimidate me?”

“Why not both?”

He pouted at that answer but not much else, as this is how Hubert love to tease him during foreplay, but he always forgave him because...

Dropping to his knees, the dynamic in the room shifted do drastically the floor may as well have become the ceiling, Hubert’s gaze pleading and hungry. Ferdinand reach his hand down and brushed the hair covering his eyes out of the way. He gently stroked the top of Hubert’s head, enjoying the pleasant hums he received, pleased, soft noises at odds with the deep voice keening them.

“You are free to proceed,” he said quietly, not breaking eye contact. Nodding, Hubert reached his long, elegant fingers under his waistband, pulling down both his pants and smallclothes with one tug, just far enough to reveal Ferdinand’s cock, which had been steadily hardening this whole time. There was still room to grow (he congratulated himself in his head), and Hubert was not one do things half heartedly.

Licking his lips, he grabbed the base with a grip that was firm but gentle, tugging up with a twist to his motion at the end. His movements were consistent, it seemed tonight that he had many plans for his husband, and wished to see them accomplished in a timely manner. Up, down, tug, twist, his task made easier by the sweat that had gathered from the heat Ferdinand’s body had produced early. The man of the hour’s mouth was agape and from it poured forth an aria of sighs and gasps.

“Hubert,” he whispered hoarsely, the hand on his head which was once so gentle now gripping his black locks like his life depended on, pulling with desperate insistence.

“My my, so eager when we haven’t even gotten to the main event yet? There is so much more in store for you, do not disappoint me now.”

“Do not be...cruel,” he panted, “You know full well that... our duties have had us seperated...I have desires...”

Expression falling somewhere between a fond smile and proud smirk, Hubert began to pump faster, bringing his free hand up to massage the Ferdinand’s balls in a way he knew drove the man wild, “I know you do.”

Ferdinand’s head flew back, knocking against the door but he couldn’t be tasked with caring as Hibert’s deft, practiced hands did more magic to his cock than they ever could on the battlefield. Finally, once he determined that his husband was sufficiently stiff for phase two of his master plan, he slowed to a stop, before taking off his hands completely. Involuntarily whining, Ferdinand looked down to inquire why he stopped before losing all ability to form coherent words as Hubert’s tongue licked along the length of his cock.

One hand gripping Ferdinand’s hip and the other holding his cock in place, Hubert made sure to leave no exposed area of his cock dry, sloppy in a manner which was decidedly calculated, knowing the other’s fetishes as well as he did anything else (which is to say, intimately, and down to the last minute detail). Making sure to be as noisy as possible, he groaned against his cock, salvia collecting in such a way that the wet noises increased in volume each pass by he made.

“Please...cease this teasing...I beg of you...” 

“You beg, do you?” his words were slurred, arousal rising at the power he held over Ferdinand, so willingly given, allowing himself to be at Hubert’s mercy... he shuddered, releasing a shaky breath, “Then beg more, love.”

“Please, Hubert, please!...keep going...in your mouth take me...I desire nothing more...never desired anything more!...grant me release!”

“As you wish,” without another word, Hubert swallowed half his cock down in one fluid motion, a result of much practice and experience. It was very nearly a scream that came from Ferdinand’s mouth, anticipating, wanting, dreaming of this feeling but never prepared for it all the same. There was not a thing in his life Hubert didn’t bring unending devotion to, and delivering pleasure to the one he loved was no exception. Encouraged by this reaction, he began to swallow deeper, only taking a minute to reach as far as he could, and once he had given his jaw time to adjust, he began, once again, to move.

He pulled his head back, before snapping forward as quickly as he could, and the squirms and thrusts coming from Ferdinand only spurred him further.

The view his husband had from above was heavenly, and irregardless of logic he would swear that no other living human had seen something so lovely.

“Hubert...my love...my darling...dearest...you are fantastic, wonderful, stupendous, extraordinary, you feel so good...” through heavy breathing Ferdinand laid praised after praise upon him, and only in his voice could “stupendous” be sexy, but all the same Hubert’s own cock started to strain against his small clothes. He denied himself the release and doubled down on his task, using his thumb to press into Ferdinand’s balls again, revealing in the shudder he received.

After a period of time which felt equally likely to be only a few seconds or a few years, there was a slight pulsing in Ferdinand’s cock and his moans grew in frequency and volume. The hand that wasn’t gripping Hubert’s hair had been up in his own, pulling at his orange locks, but now it lowered to smack his husband’s shoulder in warning, “Hubert, I-! Hng-!”

Pulling off with a wet, messy pop, it was only a second later that Ferdinand’s hips snapped forward repeatedly as small, quick streams of cum shot out from his cock, directly...

...onto Hubert’s face.

“Ah, my apologies..” he said rasply, patting his hips before realizing he lacked his handkerchief as he would normally have. Ever resourceful, Hubert slid his cravat undone, wiping down his eye and the bridge of his nose with expensive cloth before tossing it over his shoulder to be dealt with at a later date. He had only one concern now, one Ferdinand seemed to notice and share.

“You have been so wonderful to me, you deserve the same yourself, my love,” he squatted down do they were eye level, and he placed a kiss on the edge of Hubert’s lips, “So I would suggest you take me to that desk and ravish me thoroughly. It is only fitting.”

He did not have to speak twice. Tugging insistently on his husband’s hand while already unbuttoning his own, he lead him over to his desk, so messy and disorganized, clashing with the personality of its owner. Despite the presumed importance of many of those documents, they were forgotten (or uncared for) as Ferdinand hopped up to sit, undoing all his buttons at the fastest pace he could manage. Once accomplished, he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders, before holding out a hand to stop Hubert from doing the same.

“Could you possible keep them on? I rather enjoy the hedonistic feeling it provides to have you fully clothes but myself be nude.”

Nodding, sharp mind only slightly clouded by arousal, Hubert had to laugh, “You are such a strange one, love. You are embarrassed by a clandestine note, but then you confess to having illicit desires so plainly.”

“Love breeds strange behavior,” Ferdinand replied gleefully, still giddy in his afterglow and eager to bring that same euphoria to his husband. Leaning back to tug off one boot while Hubert addressed the other, he asked, “How would you have me? My body is yours, tonight, and I shall give you the freedom of choice.”

“Hmmm,” he acted as if he was giving careful thought, as if he hadn’t had very clear desires from before this even began, “I find myself in the mood for penetration.”

Ferdinand pulled down his pants and small clothes, kicking them off in a direction he cared not pay attention to, “You shall have it. Presuming you have the requisite materials?”

Scoffing in offense at the mere suggestion that he hadn’t planned for this, Hubert reached down below his desk to reveal a bottle of fine oil and a lambskin condom.

“Excellent!” Adjusting himself so he was more comfortable in his position, he spread his legs, giving Hubert the view of his inner thighs, and spent cock which only gave the barest twitches of interest (but that would change _ very _ soon), “I may have found myself in anticipation as well and taken extra care at the bath house,” he said somewhat sheepishly, as Hubert warmed the oil in his hands before spreading it over his perfectly manicured and maintained fingers.

“It is an honor that you would have such consideration for me,” he said, smilingly eagerly. Not long now... he pressed his now well lubricated fingers “Have I your leave?”

“You have my encouragement as well.”

Nothing else need, Hubert inserted a finger to Ferdinand’s ass, enjoying the hiss that came from the other at the familiar intrusive stretch. They hadn’t the time, or honestly energy, to do this as frequently as was proportional to how much they enjoyed it, but it was often enough that it wasn’t the most straining thing on either of their bodies. After a moment of slow, careful thrusts of his finger, watching the expression on his husband’s face turn from concentration to hints of pleasure had him conclude he could insert another finger, and he received a gasp for his action. Ferdinand reached an arm out to grip Hubert’s in an attempt to keep himself steady, calling for him weakly, “Hubert!”

Hubert’s cock, which had been lacking in attention for some time, finally demanded loud enough, and he used the hand not currently engaged in fingering to pulling it, giving it long, placating strokes so he could focus on the task at hand. This was apparently mesmerizing to Ferdinand, whose own cock decided that it was starting to regain interest in the whole affair, so he took to leisurely stokes himself. After a minute or so of this, “Y-You may add another,” Ferdinand said in a choked voice, anticipation for main event brewing in his belly something fierces. Nodding, too focused to speak, Hubert added a touch more oil before sliding a third finger in, now pumping his hand steadily and confidently, but still with gentle care for the health of his husband. Finally, after what felt like so, so long to them both, Ferdinand released a long, deep breath, announcing that he was as ready as he would ever be, and “I would enjoy to be joined with you as deeply and closely as possible, as soon as possible.” 

Haphazardly slathering his cock in oil before covering it with the condom, and guiding the tip to Ferdinand’s asshole, pausing to lean forward and finally give Ferdinand a proper kiss, who reciprocated eagerly. Finally, with a shallow, slow thrust of his hips, he entered his husband, and they both groaned deeply.

_ Satisfying, full, close, deep warm... _ chanted through both their heads as Hubert began cautious, exploratory movements, for which he was rewarded with soft mewls and whimpers of pleasure. They grew slowly less cautious and into more passionate, sharp snaps of the hips, the dull thuds of their pelvis’ meeting together resounding throughout the room alongside their grunts and cries of pleasure.

“Nh, look at you...disheveled, whining, desperate...” Hubert grinned toothily, reaching to grab a fistul of Ferdinand’s long hair to tug lightly, “You love this, don’t you? Tell me. Say it.”

“Ah! Ahh!” gasping, Ferdinand starting to rock his hips to meet the oncoming thrusts, “I do! I feel full, so good...nhg, Hubert, I love...I love you...love you!”

Nearly overcome with emotion, Hubert claimed his husband’s mouth in a messy kiss, mouthing “I love you” over and over against them, movements becoming erratic and needy. Ferdinand’s cock bounced between them, getting only the lightest friction as it grazed Hubert’s stomach. In response, he grabbed it to tug in time with his thrusts as best he could, which caused even noise Ferdinand made to pitch even higher. 

Together, they fucked like this, out of sync with the world around them but so perfectly suited to each other that it was as if they were two puzzle pieces designed to fit no other way. 

Time melted away, but eventually the pleasure built and built in Hubert’s body until he cried out, unconsciously biting at the soft skin at the base of Ferdinand’s neck as his orgasm shook through him, shaking at the feeling of the cum filling up the condom and how he kept moving against it to ride out the final waves of pleasure. He moved his wrist faster and more deliberately, and combined with his cock nailing several powerful brushes against his prostate, Ferdinand followed him, cumming less than before but still powerfully enough to land on his chest, quickly cooling against his hot skin.

They fell down from their high like a feather, gently rocking to the ground until met wit a soft landing. Their chests heaved up and down with heavy breathes, bodies slick with sweat and semen, so ill befitting for the setting of a dour office that it turned around again to feel just right.

“Haaaa.... haaa... Thank you, love,” Hubert finally managed to say, resting his forehead against his husband’s. Smiling, Ferdinand gave his nose a peck, “No gratitude needed, I received as much from this endeavor as you.”

They stayed together like that until the discomfort of dried semen outweighed the pleasurable intimacy, and Hubert pulled out, tying and discarding the condom in a small waste bin kept under his desk. Tomorrow, he’d have to do damage control on what documents were...contaminated, but that was for then.

“What say you about the suggestion we put our clothes back on and head to bed?” he shook his hips, “Though I may require some assistance in walking.”

“I find that to be the most logical course of action, yes,” Hubert nodded gathering up their various discarded clothing items. While he watched him do this, Ferdinand grabbed his small clothes, which were close enough to grab, and pulled them on, “So what brought on this spontaneity? I am far from complaining, but I cannot help but wonder what convinced you to do something such as this. I thought my heart would beat straight out of my chest from shock when I saw that note!”

“Ah,” Hubert halted for a moment, blushing, “I saw that perhaps you were...dissatisfied with the amount of time we had together as of late so I wanted to do something. Special.”

“You wanted to do something special for me?”

“Is that so strange for a husband to want to do? I thought it the common practice.”

“No no no! I am not by any means complaining. I am honestly quite touched,” he said with a smile, gratefully taken the clothes held out to him so he could loosely dress himself. He took Hubert’s offered arm to hold to keep him steady once he stood, “It pleases me to know that you would do such a thing simply because you thought I seemed disquiet.”

“I would do far more, love” his tone was sincere, and his gaze doubly do, and Ferdinand felt weaker in the knees than he already was.

“I am lucky, to be the benefactor of such devotion. Ferdinand von Aegir Vestra is a name I am proud to bear.”

A teasing grin formed on Hubert’s lips, “And here I thought we may go a whole evening without you saying your full name, but I see I hope for too much,” there was no bite or malice to his words in the slightest.

Kissing his husband’s cheek, Ferdinand grew a grin to match as they headed for the door, “You know me better than that. Now let us away quickly, before our ‘as little as publicly acceptable’ is taken notice of.”

They hobbled back to their room, laughing and quipping in a unique, euphoric mood that was unique only to them.

(And was most definitely not shared by the poor bastard whose office sat directly next to Hubert’s, whose mood may never be the same again after what he heard that night).•

**Author's Note:**

> Ferdinand is a joy, but I feel like it was good 'ol Hubert's time to shine in this fic


End file.
